Lead Me Straight
by icemint
Summary: How do you talk to someone you're so desperately trying to save when he won't even listen? How do you feel when he's finally fallen and you can't help him back up? Sirius speaks to Regulus Black for the last time in the safe halls of Hogwarts. -oneshot-


Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

Lead Me Straight

Sirius slammed Regulus against the wall in the deserted hall. 

"Don't turn your back on me!" 

Regulus grimaced but said nothing. He didn't even make an attempt to escape the deadly grip. Sirius was infuriated by the lack of acknowledgement. He shoved the younger boy harder against the wall, "Aren't you even going to say something?!" Regulus pushed off a bit, but Sirius held him in place. He leaned back against the wall and gave a bitter smirk.

"Get your hands off me," Regulus's voice was deadly and ever so even. Sirius shook his head and growled,

"Don't turn yourself into a slave for that fucking Voldie-shit. You've always claimed he was a brilliant man doing justice by purging the world of "blood traitors" and muggles. You've let yourself be poisoned by our parents' bloody words. Have you seen what they do? They're needlessly killing off people. Is that what you want?! Is what they're doing right to you?!"

As soon as the words left Sirius's lips, Regulus forcefully shoved Sirius off him and snapped, "What the hell would you know?! You think you're so smart telling me what to do? You don't even know half the things I think. Poisoned by words? Right or wrong? Tch! I don't care about that!" Sirius's eyes widened. Regulus glared and shifted his gaze out the window. The moonlight shone and paled his face. He grinned maniacally,

 "This is my chance to prove myself. This is my chance to prove my worth. You have no idea what you've done when you left the family. All hope and pride was rested on you. I stood back, always being second best," Regulus gave a hateful laugh, "But darling eldest rebelled. Rebelled until he could take it no longer and ran away. Everyone forgot about me in your moment of decision. You're such a _selfish_ little bastard!" 

Regulus's words bit hard into Sirius and made him take a step back from his brother. He reached out, but Regulus help up a hand indicating that he wasn't done. Sirius gave a slight nod and Regulus continued, slightly calmer, but nevertheless, the words came out with much loathing and hate,

"Mother and Father went insane with anger. Thinking I'd turn out like you, they kept a very close eye on me. They pampered me and fed me with empty words. It wasn't until I heard their endless praise about Voldemort that I began to listen. I listened until I understood and realized its importance. I got it through my head that if I wanted recognition, this would be it. And so, brother, don't try to stop me…because it…" He pulled back the fabric of this robes, "…is already too late." There, on his forearm, was the deadly mark of a skull with a snake protruding out of its mouth. 

Sirius felt sick. Then he looked at Regulus straight in the eye. Regulus took a sharp intake of breath and scream, "Stop it! Stop looking at me like that! I didn't do this so you would pity me!" He flung out his exposed arm and squeezed his eyes shut, "Stop it!! Do you hear me?!" Sirius grasped the flinging arm, hand covering the mark.

"It doesn't have to be this way," he reasoned as he fought to keep his brother still. "Come with me. Leave that wretched place and come live with me. I can help you-"

"Shut UP!" Regulus's voice was sharp and venomous. He shot Sirius a cold stare and gave another fruitless pull. "I'm tired of this! _Don't you see? It's too late! I'm tired of what you want me to be, I'm tired of listening and most of all I'm tired of your morals! Your words are nothing. You're nothing! Nothing! This is __my choice, __my life, so just stay _out!_"_

Sirius grew angry. He intensified his grip on the arm and pulled Regulus close. Sirius leaned in and whispered with suppressed rage,

"I don't ever regret being sorted into Gryffindor and I never regretted leaving the place I called home. Regulus, don't you dare –" Sirius suddenly gasped and wrenched his hand away. His hand tightly clutched the wrist of the burning hand. His gaze wandered to Regulus and gave him a questioning look. Regulus gritted his teeth, "He's calling and my Lord will not wait."

Sirius wanted to stop him but hissed as a searing white pain engulfed him. He saw that his entire palm had been burnt raw. Cursing, he could only watch as Regulus disappeared into the darkness without turning back even once. 


End file.
